kalyeseryefandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Surprise
The Big Surprise is the 18th Episode of the 2nd Season & the 81st episode of the KalyeSerye. In this Episode, Lola Nidora reveals her surprise to Alden and Yaya. Also, Isadora finally appears. Plot: Alden serenaded Lola Nidora & Tinidora with his version of "Thinking Out Loud", but this time he's not emotional. Later, Tinidora keeps asking questions to Nidora about Yaya, the surprise & Isadora, she then outsmarted her by telling her to stop asking questions. After the Sugod Bahay, Yaya Dub returned from her stay in Cebu and that she misses her Lola’s and of course, Alden. Their romancing continued and they even dub smashed together. They are so ready for Nidora's surprise for them but before she reveals it, Nidora praises the couple. They did not succumb to the many difficulties they have gone through and if she allowed them to have pure thrill, then they may not be as strong as they are right now, she then reminded them that she'll always be there to support them (even pinching them if she know they're doing something wrong) and if they're on the right track, she will be on their back. She then gave Alden & Yaya their present; a box containing cupcakes with some jumbled words, one for Alden and one for Yaya. They arranged it to reveal the words "Tamang Panahon". Nidora announced that the right time has arrived and it will take place, 7 days from now, next Saturday on October 24. Now that she have trusted the couple, from that point forward she will not be a hindrance to both of them as long as they don't break it. Meaning, according to Tinidora, there will be no more 1 ft. zone, they can dance, sing together and Yaya can finally speak & even holding hands together, Nidora promised all of this that it will happen at the right time. Nidora then invited the AlDub nation to their bungalow; the Philippine Arena. Nidora said that she wanted the unity of the AlDub Nation as an everlasting memory for this right time is a time of "Bayanihan" so she wanted to see more "AlDub Libraries" in the whole Philippines, she wanted that we should be united for thousands of children they will help, not just for tweets for that is true love for others "for sharing is caring" and for every ticket sales that they collect will go to the construction of libraries. All of a sudden, they notice 2 women, more importantly, the woman who is watching the past week was being paid by another woman, who revealed to be Isadora (meaning that the long haired woman was paid by Isadora to spy on them), so Nidora protected Yaya. Nidora struggled to accept the arrival of her sister; however she allowed Yaya to meet her, who in a surprising twist, revealed to be her grandmother and not her actual mother. A confused Tinidora thought that Isadora & Yaya Dub are mother and child but now she knows the truth. Isadora told Nidora that she came back for something. Note: * First appearance of the real Isadora, played by Tidora's actor Paolo Ballesteros. Category:Episodes